In some markets or geographic regions, business is characterized by a relatively high volume of orders and contracts, such as in the telecommunications industry and partially also in the utilities sector. This can be the case with telecom services in emerging markets. For example, among the 120 million customers of a telecom company in Indonesia, 90% of the customers may use the company's prepaid-services option, resulting in a high volume with relatively low margin. In such an example, growth may be approximately 80 million customers a year, with 70 million customers churning yearly. A majority of these customers choose options on top of their contracts, such as Internet access, ringtones, a flat rate etc. Such a high volume of incoming orders can significantly tax the resources of the telecom company's customer relationship management (CRM) system.
Another situation involves a partially or fully privatized utilities sector, for example one in which multiple electric utilities are providing electricity to the public. These utility companies sometimes work with so-called smart grids, intelligent power networks that can react to power overloads or outages.